


scented love

by hardcoreshipper34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Forest Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreshipper34/pseuds/hardcoreshipper34
Summary: Levi goes into a heat and Eren is there to help.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	scented love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing sex AND omegaverse, so feedbacks would be very much appreciated!

Levi Ackerman has a secret, a secret that Levi would rather be hidden. But the secret will always linger at the ends of his mind, it doesn’t after how much he has tried to hide it. It’ll always appear at the worst timings. 

Levi absolutely hates that he was an omega, he hates the stereotypes that came with being an omega. He hates to be looked down, he has gone through too much of that already. So with a lot of begging, he has finally acquired a kind of suppressants that would hide your scent completely. 

But Hange actually refused to give them to Levi at first with some kind of bullshit spewing from Hange’s mouth. They basically said that if Levi uses the suppressants then he wouldn’t be able to keep his heats at bay. The suppressants basically make the heats stronger, but Levi didn’t particularly care. 

He only wants to be perceived as strong, rather than being looked upon. 

But after five years of being on the medicine, his heat has suddenly come in the middle of his mission. Levi is trapped and he knows it. 

The beginning of his heat tingles up his spine as the slick in his lower regiment begins to gather. Levi attempts to focus on the upcoming horizon of the ocean, but that is proven fruitless as the heat down there begins to get stronger. The heat in his cunt begins to become stronger and stronger, it has become strong enough for the breaths to be knocked out of Levi’s lungs. 

Levi is now gulping for air, his lungs kept spreading but seemingly never able to actually grasp the air. The reins in his hands crumples as Levi attempts to breathe. 

The horse below him seemingly knows about his upcoming heat as the horse begins to slow down. 

But if the horse slows down, then people around him will know. And he doesn’t want that. 

So he urges the horse with his feet to keep up with the people around him, but the heat in his lower belly begins to coil. He couldn’t pay any attention to the upcoming horizon anymore as he averts his attention to his legs. More like what is in the between his legs. 

From there, he could smell his increasing scent and the slick. His scent has continuously become stronger and stronger, and Levi can wager that the alphas around him will smell it soon enough. 

But he can’t have that, not after what he has done to be perceived as an alpha, a strong one at that. 

So with a weak hand, he raises it enough to attract Jean’s attention. Once Jean turns his head to look at Levi, Levi quickly mouthes the bathroom and hopes for the best. 

But luckily, Jean nods his head and averts his focus back to his horse. Once he has his focus completely on the horse, he urges his horse faster to get Eren’s attention at the front of the pack. Levi doesn’t pay that any attention as he turns his horse to a series of trees to his left. 

The heat in his stomach turns more as he begins to pant. His brain is overwhelmed with the usual omega pleas. The only thing on his mind was to be fucked by an alpha, but Levi can’t have that. Once he finally arrives at the trees, he quickly jumps off his horse and bolts into the trees. 

He internally curses himself as he searches his pockets for any kind of suppressants. But Levi already knows, he doesn’t have any suppressants with him.

Levi doesn’t expect his heat to pop up now, not especially after being gone for a good part of the year. 

Once he finds a good tree to hide behind, he pulls his pants down. The scent of his sex becomes stronger than before as he plunges two digits into his cunt. His fingers massages the walls of his cunt as his other hand tugs at his free cock. 

A breezy sigh slips out of his mouth, but he knows that he doesn’t have enough time to pleasure himself. So he rushes himself as he continues to plunge the digits way deeper in his cunt. 

And the two digits aren’t enough, they don’t even come close to giving him an orgasm. So he adds a third one while he finally finds his prostate. With a brush of his fingers, he shudders. Perhaps from the freezing air or from the upcoming orgasm. He doesn’t know and doesn’t care. 

With his left hand tugging at his cock and right hand massaging his prostate, Levi is close to cumming. So he urges himself to go faster, he knows that he has been gone for a long time. And he doesn’t want anyone to be concerned about him, so with a final brush of his fingers, he has finally come into his both hands. 

His lungs are still out of breath as he comes down from his high. The sweat around his forehead begins to gather due to his heat, and he knows that his heat isn't over. At least for another four days. 

So with a quick work of his fingers, he wipes the rapidly drying cum from his cock and slick from his cunt. Once Levi wipes the sweat of his thighs and forehead off, he begins to stand. His legs are shaking under him, but with a hand on the tree beside him, he makes it to stand fully. 

Only to make eye contact with Eren. 

Eren has his mouth turned up in a small smile as he cocks his head. Levi’s heartbeat rises as the pounding against his ribs gets stronger at the sight of Eren. a malitia of chills runs down his spine as Eren moves closer. 

Eren’s alpha scent overwhelms Levi as his knees go weak. His omega brain is practically screaming to have an alpha cock stuffed in his cunt, only that Levi keeps his mouth closed. 

Sweatbuds begins to gather on his forehead once as he grabs onto the tree to keep his balance. He knows that if the tree wasn’t there, he’d fall. But he attempts to not show it on his face as Eren continues to get closer. 

He keeps moving Until Eren was practically three inches away from Levi, Eren still has that stupid, cocky grin on his face. Levi doesn’t want anything more than to punch Eren right now, but Eren’s musky scent continues to overwhelm him. 

His cunt throbs as a groan slips out of his mouth, Eren’s grin only widens.

“Aw, omega, you need my cock, huh?” Eren leans down as he speaks, Eren’s tone was that of smug. But yet, Levi finds himself swaying at Eren’s husky low voice. He doesn’t want anything more than to be stuffed full with Eren’s alpha cock. 

Stop. 

Stop!

Levi internally curses himself as he attempts to push Eren away. To no extent of course, Levi is too weakened to fight. Especially against a horny alpha. They are dangerous, yet Levi finds himself uncaring. 

He just wants to be dicked down, if it’s by Eren. then that’s fine by him. Eren has grown to be a handsome and strong man anyway, the aura around Eren has led Levi to jack off to the image of him more than once. 

But his train of thoughts stops as Eren slips a hand down Levi’s pants. The unexpected hand roams around for his wet cunt, but it doesn’t take Eren very long to find his cunt. 

Eren makes a rumbling in the back of his throat and that makes Levi very weak. Very weak. Levi can’t even stop Eren’s fingers from plunging into his practically steaming at this point hole. 

Levi moans at the sudden difference in size, surely, Levi has fingered himself a lot in the past. But nothing like this, nothing like Eren’s very thick yet calloused fingers massaging his walls. 

Lost in pleasure, he cannot even register anything except for Eren’s two digits plunging deeper in Levi's cunt and Eren’s husky voice growling into Levi's ear. 

“Huh, you like that, my Omega.” was spoken as Eren adds a third finger, and that makes Levi moan even louder. He knows that his moans are spilling out of his mouth nonstop, yet he doesn’t care. 

Levi has his forehead on Eren’s shoulder as he grips Eren’s upper biceps in his hands. The biceps right below his hands pulsated as Eren continues to finger Levi open. 

But the fingers aren’t enough, he wants to be stuffed full of Eren’s cock. 

His breaths are raggedy as he attempts to gulp in air, but that is proven to be impossible as Eren continues to finger him. Levi knows that he’s close, but he doesn’t want to come on only fingers. 

He wants Eren’s alpha cock. 

Levi lifts his head as he attempts to speak. But that proves to be fruitless as Eren brushes his fingers against the prostate. But once Eren has his fingers halfway out of Levi’s cunt, Levi quickly speaks before he could lose his voice again. 

“P-please, Eren, stu-,” Levi suddenly moans after Eren thrusts his fingers back in his cunt, with more force behind this time. Levi’s grip on Eren’s biceps tightens, but that was ignored by Eren as he continues to smirk at panting Levi. 

“Please what?” Eren mocks Levi as he continues to thrust his fingers up to Levi’s slicked cunt. Levi can feel his slick flowing down his thighs as he attempts to speak once again. 

But then Eren pulls his fingers entirely out of Levi’s now empty hole, the emptiness has led Levi to whine. And a loud one at that. 

Levi then blushes as he attempts to hide his face away from Eren’s smirking face, and Levi becomes divided between punching Eren or begging him to stuff Levi with his cock. But he’d rather the latter as the heat in his lower stomach coils once again. 

But even if he wants to hide his face away from the looming alpha, he can’t really. Not especially when Eren begins to lick Levi’s slick off his hand and still manages to keep eye contact with Levi. The heat pools in Levi’s cheeks as his mouth falls open. 

“Ah, you taste so sweet, my Omega.” Eren grips Levi’s chin with his free hand as he leans down. Eren’s grin widens even more to show his canine fanes, and Levi’s knees wobble at that. 

With Eren’s hand still on Levi’s chin, Levi can’t possibly turn his head away from the looming head. Not that it matters. Levi just wants to be dicked down by Eren. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Eren finally speaks after what feels like eternity, Levi’s cunt throbs. Levi can’t find his voice so he meekly nods, hoping that Eren will accept it and stuff him. 

Eren tsked as his grip on Levi’s chin tightens, and Eren moves close enough that Levi can feel his warm breaths. Eren then speaks up with a such low voice,

“Tell me.” 

Like a dam bursting open, Levi loses it and begs, 

“Oh please, fuck me, Alpha!” 

Eren freezes for a single moment before flipping Levi around so quickly that Levi doesn’t have any time to react. Levi finds himself all flushed up against the oak tree as Eren makes a quick work of pulling the harnesses around Levi’s thighs away. 

Once the harnesses become undone, Eren pulls Levi’s khaki pants and underwear down with such force. Forceful enough for Levi to be afraid for his pants. 

Only to moan when Eren glides his cock into his cunt, Levi doesn’t even register that Eren pulled his own pants down until his cockhead was entering his cunt. 

Eren then grabs onto Levi’s right leg and guides it to be above Levi’s hip. Levi feels so exposed by this, but he finds himself moaning as Eren rolls his hips forward. 

Successfully slamming the entire length of Eren’s cock into Levi’s very wet cunt with such force that Levi moans loudly. And Eren plants wet kisses along Levi’s left ear as he awaits for Levi to get used to his size. But Levi can’t really get used to it. 

He hasn’t ever been fucked like this before, surely he had alphas and betas fucked him before. But Eren easily dominates them all with his overwhelming size, but yet Eren gently rocks his hips forward. 

Levi sees stars as he tries to come down from the high of being stuffed so fully. His omega side purrs as Eren’s cock brushes against his prostate with a gentle roll. 

“Feels good, huh?” Eren growls into his ear as his left hand grips onto Levi’s hip painfully. Levi is sure that it’ll leave bruises, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to be marked by Eren. 

“Oh-h yes, Alpha!” Levi speaks in between his moans, his hands grips the tree tightly as Eren plants a kiss on his lower neck. The thought of being marked by Eren has thrilled Levi more than he’d ever thought. He opens his mouth to ask Eren to move, but seemingly Eren has already gotten the message. 

Eren finally rolls his hips forward, plunging his cock deeper than before. The phermoneages in the air are heavy, if Levi sticks his tongue out, he’d taste Eren’s forest scent. 

So he did, the taste of Eren on his tongue and having his cock in Levi’s pussy has become too much for Levi. Levi leans forward until his forehead is resting on the brown bark, his pants are becoming raggedy as Eren rocks them forward. 

Levi is rapidly becoming delirious and Eren knows it. A chuckle pries its way out of Eren’s throat as he bites down Levi’s exposed shoulder. 

He doesn’t even know how or when his clothes all fall to the floor, but he doesn’t care as Eren continues to fuck up into his pussy. 

“You’re so amazing, my omega,” Eren’s left hand strokes Levi’s hip as he continues to praise Levi. Levi is lying if he says that he doesn’t like the praises, the praises go straight to his omega’s side. 

“So tight, so wet,” Eren licks a wet stripe from the bitemark to Levi’s upper neck. Levi shudders as Eren scents him, he knows that he’ll be reeking of Eren once this completes. But he loves it, being Eren’s. 

The thought of being Eren’s has caused him to come for the second time that day, the cum reaches all the way to his cheek as he tries to relax. But that fails as Eren tugs at his rock hard cock, and with two merely tugs, Levi finds himself cumming again. 

All of this happened but still no knot. 

Levi only can think of one thing, and that is to be stuffed full of Eren’s knot. Levi tries to ask Eren, but his entire body trembles. Perhaps from too much stimulation, Levi wonders. 

But that doesn’t stop Eren from rolling his hips up, Eren is planting more wet kisses along his neck. Levi can wager that his neck is full of marks by now, but Levi isn’t disgusted by this. Instead, he is intrigued. 

The rolls of Eren’s hips are becoming more hard and hard, the slapping of skin against skin is also becoming louder. As if Eren is reaching his own climax and that thrills Levi. 

He wants Eren to knot inside of him, his omega side purrs at that. 

“P-please knot inside of me,” Levi moans out as his head moves to rest on Eren’s shoulder. He finally meets Eren’s eyes and nearly comes once again at the sight, Eren has his lower lip between his teeth as he continues to look down at Levi. Levi doesn’t want anything more than having Eren’s tongue down his throat. 

“Oh fuck yes, I’ll knot inside of you, my omega,” Eren speaks before thrusting up another hard thrust and biting down Levi’s shoulder, Levi moans at the sudden pain. But the pain rapidly changes into pleasure as Eren’s knot catches onto Levi’s rim. 

Eren forces his cock to pull out of Levi’s cunt, and forces himself back in. The knot has swell too big, too big for Eren to pull out now. They both moan at the lock, but then Eren unlatches his mouth from the shoulder and moans.

Levi’s entire body becomes limp after Eren releases hot cum after cum, but Eren doesn’t stop thrusting. The thrusts are small due to the knot being sealed in Levi’s pussy, but Eren still attempts to roll his hips with small grunts. 

“E-eren, we should sit down now,” Levi pleads, his body is truly exhausted after fucking for a long time. Eren doesn’t give a reply, he only releases Levi’s leg and arranges them around to sit down on the ground. 

Once Eren has Levi in his arms, Levi releases a breath that he doesn’t even know that he was holding back. Levi then takes this as an opportunity to actually look at their connected bodies, he turns his head down and sees his flacid dick resting against his stomach. Levi also notices Eren’s tanned hands stroking his lower belly.   
But his heartbeat quickens as he finally sees his bright red pussy being stretched wide to be able to adapt to Eren’s size. Levi doesn’t want this moment to end, but he knows that everyone is bound to look for them. So he leans backwards, towards Eren’s center of warmth and nuzzles under Eren’s chin. 

Eren chuckles and the rumbling can be felt by Levi, and he loves it. 

“You love this huh, omega?” Eren speaks in such a low voice, and Levi feels his dick coming back to life. In his entire life, he hasn’t ever thought of actually liking being called omega, but Eren has changed that. 

“Y-yes,” Levi still struggles to speak, his entire body still shudders at the knot slowly moving around. The small rolls of Eren’s hips has given them the needed friction, Levi moans a low moan as Eren grunts above him. 

“Are you alright? I think I might've gone too hard on you,” Eren finally speaks after a long time of silence, and the question has given Levi a burst of happiness. Levi turns his head away from Eren’s face as he stutters out,

“Y-yes, I-I’m fine.” 

“Are you quite sure? I can see the redness on your cheeks and neck, and it’s very cute.” 

Levi only throws up a middle finger as he continues to look away. But then he feels a wet stripe between his ear and that makes him shudder. 

“Oh fuck, look at you, all mess for me.” Eren speaks the last word possessively as if he doesn’t want anyone else to have Levi. And Levi has to stifle a moan back. 

“D-don’t, I’m too tired.” Levi tries to defend himself from Eren, but then Eren moves his hands to grip onto Levi’s hips as Eren moves his hips around. Levi spills a moan from the unexpected friction. 

“You said that, yet you’re all wet for me,” Eren gathers slick in his right hand and brings it up for Levi to see. Eren then uses the slick to stroke Levi’s cock, making it rock hard again. Levi moans at the stroking and the wet kiss that Eren suddenly plants on his scent glands. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a long time,” Eren admits as he moves his head to Levi’s ear. 

“What if I was actually a beta or an alpha?’ Levi questions Eren as Eren continues to plant wet kisses along Levi’s jawline. Eren then stops as he contemplate the question in his mind. 

“Well, I already knew about you being an omega.” Eren shrugs as he moves back in to kiss Levi’s scent glands. But Levi freezes, his heartbeat drums against his ribs as he turns his head to meet Eren’s eyes. 

“W-wait what? How?” Levi asks with despair in his tone, he doesn’t mean to let it slip. But if Eren already knows about him being an omega, then who else knows? 

“Don’t worry, I think I’m the only one who knows, baby,” Eren’s arms around levi’s waist tightens as he rests his chin on Levi’s shoulder. “Also I found out that you were an omega because I accidentally walked into one of your heats.” 

“Oh.” Levi turns his head away from Eren as he muses over what Eren has said, only to have it dawned upon Levi. The familiar despair settles down in Levi’s stomach as he turns back to Eren.

“Wait, you saw me having a heat? And when was that?!” Levi exclaims. 

“Two years ago.” 

“You saw me having a heat two years ago and you didn’t do anything about it?”

Eren shrugs before moving his hips around for a test, but then they both feel the knot disappearing. Eren sighs and makes a move to pick Levi up, but Levi grips onto Eren’s arms and musters the coldest glare he could make. 

“Why didn’t you do anything about it?” Eren laughs before planting a kiss on Levi’s lips. The kiss itself is a short one, but yet it leaves butterflies behind in his stomach. But Levi wants to know so he begins to speak again when Eren rests his forehead on his own. 

“Your lips are so soft, just like you,” Eren speaks, his green eyes boring into his own grey ones, “And I couldn’t bear raping you.” 

Levi can turn into a slime right there, Eren has spoken with such softness in his eyes. But before he could even speak again, Eren grips onto Levi’s waist and brings him up from Eren’s cock. They both groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, Levi then moans at the cum and slick slipping down his thighs. 

Levi is at loss for words, even after Eren dresses him and ensures that he’s safely in his harnesses. Levi tries to speak again, but Eren cuts him to it. 

“You go first and I’ll follow.”

Levi then finally finds his words as he grips onto Eren’s black coat, 

“What will happen to us now?”

“What do you mean?”

Levi bites down his lower lip, he was lost in the blissfulness that he forgets to put his guard back up. Levi doesn’t want to look weak in front of Eren, so he pulls his hand back and begins to walk. 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Eren speaks, successfully stopping Levi in his tracks. Levi doesn’t look back, he only speaks up with uncertainty in his tone. 

“Forget it, I’m sorry for making you responsible for my heat.” Levi has hoped that Eren will drop it, but Eren doesn’t. 

Eren gathers Levi in his arms as he kisses the top of Levi’s head. 

“If you want more, I’ll be more than happy.” Eren finally speaks after an eternity, and Levi sighs. 

“I do, but you’re so young and I’m so old.” 

“Hah, you’re not that old, you’re only like six years older than me.” Eren turns Levi around, Eren has that gentle smile gracing his face. Levi truly misses the soft grin from Eren, so he also gives his own small smile. 

“Do you truly want something with me?” Levi asks, Eren only nods before dipping to plant a kiss on Levi’s lips. The kiss itself was short but yet it leaves a tingling sensation behind.

Eren pulls himself back, still wearing a small smile on his face. The hair that fell from his bun forms around his face along the smile make him look like an angel, and Levi finds himself amazed by Eren’s sheer gorgeousness. 

“Levi, as much I’d love to stay here with you and just fucking you, we have to go.” Eren speaks as he turns Levi around and pushes him away. Levi whines in the back of his throat and tries to grab onto Eren’s hands. 

Eren laughs as he grips onto Levi’s hand, once his hand is in Eren’s hand, he plants a kiss on Levi’s knuckles. Eren then pushes Levi away again. 

Levi pouts as he begins to walk away from Eren. And that has left behind a bitter taste on his tongue. 

After a short walk, he finally makes it out of the forest. The forest that will now hold Eren and his secret forever. But that becomes forgotten as his comrades swarm him. They’re asking a bunch of questions that Levi can’t bear listening to. So with a quick work of his hands, he makes it to his horse and mounts his horse. 

Eren then makes it out of the forest, Mikasa and Armin quickly run to Eren, Eren has that gloomy face back on his face as he attempts to swat Mikasa away. 

But once their eyes meet for multiple times that day, Eren’s face softens. 

Eren winks and mouths, 

“Let’s fuck tonight.” 

Levi blushes as he turns his horse away, away from any observing faces. 

Levi truly can’t wait for the future.


End file.
